Como perros y gatos
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: Los pleitos entre mascotas ¿pueden afectar a sus dueños? Dicen que la educación a los animales es proporcional a la buena o mala educación de sus dueños. Milliardo tiene un perro cobarde, Heero un gato bravucón ¿Qué puede resultar de eso?... [De la serie Disparity in Love] Yaoi, 6x1
1. Capítulo 1

Disparity in Love

Historia 2. Como perros y gatos

- - - o - - -

Cada mañana sacaba a pasear a su gran danés, un perro en la edad adulta que le había acompañado toda la vida, cobarde, fiel, de buen carácter, además de noble, aunque claro, comía y defecaba como el demonio. Perro de piel grisácea y mirada viva, cabía mencionar además que su dueño, Milliardo, lo adoraba como a nadie, quizás incluso por encima de su tonta y caprichosa hermana Relena, que era la niña amada y mimada de la familia, porque claro, todo cuanto ella quería le era concedido, incluso el inútil de su novio que nadie pasaba nunca por un ser de inteligencia inminente pero con el cual ella se había encaprichado, a Milliardo incluso se le olvidaba su nombre, de verdad, era muy inútil

El gran danés de Milliardo se llamaba "Bob" y como ya dijimos antes, era noble y de buen carácter, y como ya dijimos antes también, comía y defecaba como el demonio, Milliardo solía sacarlo a pasear todos los días por las mañanas y a media tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Bob tenía una mala costumbre, una maña que durante años ni Milliardo ni el mejor entrenador de perros pudo hacer, y es que Bob solía hacer sus necesidades siempre en el mismo lugar, la banqueta del vecino que vivía a diez cuadras, un joven serio y frío de nombre Heero Yuy, que dicho sea de paso tenía un lindo gatito

"Michi" era el nombre del lindo gatito que pertenecía al joven Yuy, un hermoso gato de color naranja con franjas cafés, de cola esponjosa y pelo abultado pero perfectamente peinado. Michi era un gato infiel y maleducado, casi cada noche salía en busca de gatitas y comida de los vecinos, mientras Yuy, preocupado sin exagerar, lo esperaba en casa, con la lata de comida y el cepillo para ser peinado.

Cada vez que Bob llegaba a casa de Heero, (porque la explicación no está de más, el gran danés no caminaba hacia otro lado que no fuera ese) Michi lo esperaba desde la ventana, con mirada filosa y las garras preparadas, luego que el perro hacía sus necesidades siempre frente a la casa y Milliardo se disponía a limpiar, el gato salía por la puertita para mascotas y lo atacaba, corriendo a gran velocidad, sin que Milliardo pudiera hacer nada, simplemente el perro echaba a correr y se lo llevaba prácticamente a él a la fuerza

-Otra vez ese malnacido –gruñó al ver el espectáculo de siempre-

El bastardo de Milliardo siendo arrastrado por su maldito perro cobarde mientras Michi iba tras ellos era cosa de todos los días. El gato era su orgullo, pero admitía que eso lo volvía loco, porque por aquella correteada de su precioso, terminaba en ver aquella suciedad esparcida por su banqueta, por alguna absurda razón Milliardo nunca podía limpiarlo, antes de eso Michi ya había salido al encuentro de su enemigo, pero no solo Michi tenía un enemigo, él también, su enemigo sin duda era el maldito del vecino

- - - o - - -

Los Peacecraft eran la familia más asquerosamente amada del vecindario, pero claro, que todo ese amor solo se debía a la conveniencia, ya que el centro comunitario, la biblioteca, el jardín enorme del área común y demás bellezas del barrio habían sido obra de la bendita familia, siempre tirando el dinero a lo estúpido, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Heero Yuy, el chico más ignorado (criticado) del barrio, amargado y soltero a sus escasos 25 años, con un gato malcriado que además de todo lo hacía tener en la frente la marca de "maricón", cosa que a Heero no le importaba en absoluto, él era Open Mind y esas cosas, además no era el tipo de persona que intenta agradar a los demás

Por su parte Milliardo era homosexual de clóset, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su supuesta prometida, una mujer de nombre Lucrezia que le era prácticamente indiferente, la mujer no era capaz de levantar el asta ni tratando de hacer sus mejores trucos, él siempre se justificaba con el hecho de querer respetarla hasta el matrimonio

- - - o - - -

Un día Milliardo intentó sacar a pasear a Bob una hora antes de lo acostumbrado pero el perro se había negado, y como era enorme y pesado, su dueño no insistió

En otra ocasión Bob se detuvo a medio camino cuando Milliardo quiso llevarlo por una ruta de paseo distinta a lo acostumbrado, como el perro era demasiado enorme y pesado, Milliardo desistió

En otra ocasión, luego que Bob hiciera sus necesidades, Milliardo, con la rapidez de un lince intentó limpiar, pero el maldito gato fue más rápido que de costumbre y todo terminó como siempre, como el perro era muy pesado y enorme, su dueño terminó arrastrado y asquerosamente embarrado como siempre

-Estoy cansado de ésta situación –enojado Milliardo se quejó, poniéndose de pie pues estaba sentado en su silla favorita, con el perro a su lado- Bob, será momento que nos mudemos de casa –dijo decidido al perro, Bob solo inclinó su cabeza y chilló casi en silencio-

-Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, habla con ese tonto, que mate a su gato, o mejor aún, debemos envenenarlo, siempre me mira mal –se quejó Relena al extremo de la habitación, su hermano la miró-

-Eso es porque quisiste coquetear con él y al parecer al gato no le agradaste, por eso

-¿De qué lado estás? Maldita sea –su gesto de desapruebo fue tal que su hermano solo entornó los ojos- Me rechazó, estoy convencida que es "Homo" –recalcó la palabra de mala gana- Yo que tú le envenenaba al gato –sugirió por último y se fue. Milliardo se quedó pensando, él no era un mata animales, así que irse era lo mejor-

- - - o - - -

Como era de esperarse sus padres se opusieron, si se iba de la casa renunciaba a la fortuna, no podía irse hasta no casarse con su supuesta y casi ficticia novia, así que no pudo hacer más, debía aguantar un poco más la situación, pero adelantar su boda era un pensamiento casi atroz

-¿Debería envenenarlo? No, no soy así –se auto convenció y salió de casa con Bob, era media tarde y el sol estaba ocultándose. A tan solo unos pasos de llegar a la casa de siempre, Milliardo notó que Heero estaba afuera, con el maldito de Michi entre los brazos, perfectamente peinado como siempre y con la mirada de felino rabioso, Milliardo sintió como el gran danés comenzó a temblar, pero por fortuna no se alebrestó

-Milliardo Peacecraft, me estorbas – dijo desde la puerta-

El susodicho arqueó las cejas ¿era eso una amenaza?

- ¿Yo? Tu sucio animal, es hosco y maleducado, ahora veo por qué –bufó enojado y se dirigieron una mirada de muerte-

-Estoy harto, has algo o atente a las consecuencias –amenazó de nuevo y entró a su casa-

- ¡Bastardo! –gritó desde afuera, Heero corrió la cortina y lo miró amenazadoramente desde el interior, Michi hizo lo mismo y Bob se asustó, echando a correr como loco, como siempre, asustado. La fortuna es que ésta vez no hubo nada en lo qué embarrarse

Los días transcurrieron, las disputas se volvieron frecuentes, ambos estaban hartos de la situación, se odiaban mutuamente y sus mascotas también, aquello era una guerra

- - - o - - -

Al día siguiente, desde temprano, Milliardo preparó a Bob y salieron de la casa, como siempre, el perro se detuvo, hizo lo suyo y de nuevo, resignado, Milliardo sacó la bolsa para limpiar, esperando ser interceptado por el maldito gato, pero ésta vez, Heero salió de casa solo, sin gato, Michi no estaba siquiera asomado por la ventana

-Vete ¿Por qué tiene tu perro que hacer aquí?

-Lo limpiaré –gruñó-

-Claro que lo limpiarás, pero ya no quiero a tu perro haciendo sus cosas aquí –gritó furioso, cosa rara, casi ni hablaba-

-No es que yo quiera, él…

-Ya te dije, hazlo y ya verás –se retiró a su casa y de nuevo desde la ventana lo miró con amenaza, Milliardo bufó enojado

-¡Como si yo pudiera hacer algo! –molesto limpió y se retiró con Bob, por primera vez haciendo la caminata que debiera ser-

- - - o - - -

La familia Peacecraft salió de misa como era su costumbre cada domingo, siempre iban y hacían generosos donativos, Relena iba del brazo con su inútil novio, Milliardo iba también con su supuesta novia, los cuatro juntos, los papás de los hermanos atrás de ellos, saludando a la gente y mostrando grandes sonrisas hipócritas

- ¿Y cuándo se casan? –escuchaba a lo lejos a una vieja chismosa, mientras Lucrecia respondía cualquier tontería que le venía a la mente

-Nunca –pensó él al oírla- Amor, ahora vengo

Se excusó sin mucha explicación y se separó de su novia, que siguió hablando como un loro suelto. Necesitaba respirar

Milliardo deshizo el nudo de su corbata y sacó un cigarrillo, estaba a un costado de la iglesia. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, divisó algo que llamó su atención y caminó hacia allá, un joven que parecía estar buscando entre la basura, superficialmente. Llegó hasta él y vio a Heero, él volteó cuando sintió una presencia

-El amargado Yuy –dijo sin pena- ¿Buscando comida? –se burló-

Pero Heero lo ignoró, siguió buscando y cuando se rindió se alejó, Milliardo notó que buscaba algo y no era precisamente que debiera ser encontrado en la basura

- - - o - - -

Milliardo pasó frente a la casa de Heero una tarde, pero parecía que la casa estaba vacía, no le tomó mucha importancia y dejó que Bob hiciera lo suyo en la banqueta, juntó tranquilamente y se marchó con el perro a su lado

Al día siguiente mientras se alejaba de la casa, escuchó el sonido de un auto detenerse frente a la casa, era el de Heero y él acababa de llegar, portaba entre sus brazos una cajita de madera, muy pequeña. Milliardo entendió al instante, seguramente el maleducado de Michi había muerto. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron, Heero se veía triste dentro de aquella mirada fría de siempre

-Lo lamento –dijo desde los pasos que le alejaban de la casa, Heero lo miró con odio y sin responder siguió su camino a casa. Milliardo suspiró- De verdad lo lamento

Después de haberlo llevado a pasear, Milliardo llegó a su casa, su hermana se besuqueaba descaradamente con el inútil de su novio, Milliardo ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero lo odiaba, le ponía las manos encima a su hermanita, era imperdonable

- ¡Ustedes dos! En ésta casa no, respeten –los regañó- Será mejor que te vayas –corrió al otro sin vergüenza-

-Hermano, eres odioso –se quejó ella cuando su novio se fue-

-Respeta la casa –gruñó-

-Creo que hoy estás amargado –su mirada fue casi de burla-

-Dirás que estoy loco, pero me entristeció saber que Michi murió –le explicó lo que acababa de descubrir y la miró sonreír-

-Así que murió –reflexionó- Sabía que funcionaría

- ¿El qué? –se imaginó lo peor, no era necesario ser genio para entender, su hermana tenía algo que ver con la desgracia-

- ¿Cómo qué? Yo le di veneno –dijo orgullosa, a Milliardo se le saltaron los ojos-

-No… -pausó un poco- tú no… -otra pausa- fuiste capaz –enojado se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros, pero ella estaba orgullosa-

-Lo hice por ti, diario te quejabas –defendió su accionar-

-Yo no quería esto –la soltó y decepcionado se alejó de ella. Subió a su habitación a lamentarse, había sido su culpa-

- - - o - - -

La culpa pudo más que él y fue a casa de Heero, por vez primera llamó a la puerta, se sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo hablarle del tema, no sabía cómo disculparse, se veía reflejado a él mismo, pensar que Bob muriera así le causaba tristeza

Heero abrió y lo miró con mucho enojo, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a ese infeliz, aunque viniera sin perro, no lo soportaba

-Necesito decirte algo –afligido suspiró, Heero seguía a la puerta-

-No me interesa, vete –dio el portazo sin decir más pero Milliardo se quedó ahí, miró por poco tiempo la puerta y dio un puñetazo- ¡Fue mi hermana! –gritó enojado- Ella envenenó a Michi –admitió-

- ¿Qué? –enfurecido abrió la puerta y quiso pasarle de lado para ir a casa de los Peacecraft, pero Milliardo lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo

-No, te lo suplico, toma represalias contra mí, yo era el que se quejaba, yo propicié esto y asumo la consecuencia –habló sinceramente-

-Bastardo –se soltó del agarre fuerte y lo empujó, después lo golpeó en la cara, con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó al pasto, Milliardo no se defendió, ni se tocó la herida, solo se quedó tirado en el suelo, sintiéndose basura-

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname –pidió encarecidamente-

-¡Vete! –se alejó a casa y dio otro portazo-

Milliardo se levantó del suelo y fue a casa, triste y cabizbajo, al llegar vio a su hermana llorando desconsoladamente y no entendió por qué, su primer pensamiento fue que sus papás habían sufrido algún accidente pero no fue así, Relena no tardó en explicarle todo entre lágrimas

-Juro que no fue intencional, dejé el veneno en la cocina, yo no sabía que él iría, no sabía que Bob se lo comería

Oyó las palabras tan horrorosas de parte de su hermana y sintió el bajón, sus piernas temblaron, el perro que lo había seguido siempre, desde la adolescencia, estaba muerto y la culpable era su hermana, pero de nuevo se culpaba, él había propiciado todo con sus quejas. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas

-Es mentira –se hundió en la negación-

-Lo lamento

-Oh Bob –fue a la cocina y ahí estaba el perro, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la lengua de fuera, la cocinera lo miraba y lloraba, si hubiera llegado a tiempo habría evitado la tragedia, pero Milliardo sabía que era solo su culpa. Se hincó junto a él y lo abrazó, debía darle el último adiós

Continuará

* * *

><p>No recuerdo haber leído un fics de Zechs y Heero en español, así que escribí esto, tal vez les guste, tal vez no, pero lo escribo con mucho amor, denle una oportunidad a parejas disparejas :)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

Disparity in Love

Historia 2. Como perros y gatos

- - - o - - -

Aunque para muchos fue extraño, a Bob lo enterraron en el mausoleo de la familia, junto a los abuelos de Milliardo, nadie pudo lograr que el pobre tomara otra decisión, sus padres sabían lo importante que era el bendito perro para su hijo, así que no se negaron. Relena seguía llorando su torpeza y aunque habían pasado tres días, su hermano seguía sin hablarle, sumido en su desgracia, nunca había llorado tanto en toda su vida, vamos, que él no era de los que lloraban, pero Bob había sido más que su mascota, fue su mejor amigo y el mejor confidente

- - - o - - -

Los días siguieron pasando, Milliardo no podía superar su gran pérdida, pero a su vez no dejaba de pensar en el amargado de Yuy, sintiendo una pena parecida a la suya, del otro lado del vecindario, a unas cuadras de ahí. De pronto le dio inquietud, tenía ganas de verlo y no sabía por qué, la idea se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión, casi una necesidad. Así que un día se despertó muy temprano y salió a correr, necesitaba desahogarse y sabía que así era buena forma de hacerlo

Corrió y corrió, sin rumbo, pero siempre que se cansaba e iba de regreso se detenía frente a la casa de su vecino ¿seguiría sufriendo la pérdida de Michi como el sufría por Bob? No lo sabía, pero la necesidad de saberlo lo estaba convirtiendo en su esclavo, así que un día no se aguantó y fue sin pensarlo dos veces a casa de Heero. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó tres veces sin éxito, a la cuarta la puerta se abrió, asomándose por la pequeña abertura el amargado de Yuy. Milliardo se sorprendió al ver su cabello desaliñado y su mirada en decadencia, se sorprendió mucho más, parecía devastado

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –preguntó tan molesto y de tan mala gana que a Milliardo se le erizó toda la piel- Vete-

-No te ves bien –afirmó sosamente, Heero lo miró con gesto de decirle 'eres un idiota', pero no dijo nada- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Morirte, eso me ayudará –respondió-

-Pensarás que soy tonto –Milliardo lo miró con tristeza- He venido porque quiero decirte que Bob también murió –su confesión tomó por sorpresa al otro, pero no hizo nada para mostrarlo-

-No es mi asunto –quiso cerrar la puerta en narices de su enemigo, pero Milliardo lo impidió con su pie, después empujó la puerta y ésta cedió, Heero se lo permitió, entonces Milliardo pudo ver un poco el interior de la casa del amargado Yuy, se veía sucia y descuidada y aunque no se percibía ningún olor nauseabundo pudo notar que no estaba muy aseada

-Perdón

-Vete –lo corrió de mala gana, sin cerrar la puerta, pero un extraño impulso llevó a Milliardo a volver empujar la puerta y ésta vez entrar, Heero lo miró con odio- Vete

-Lo siento, pero sentía necesidad de verte –confesó extasiado-

-Loco –respondió sin emoción alguna, luego hizo como si el otro no existiera, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, Milliardo lo siguió y vio con espanto el cuchitril que era ese lugar

-Tú y yo sufrimos del mismo dolor –dijo Milliardo con pesar, Heero lo miró y se mostró enojado ¿Qué sabía ese idiota si él sufría igual?-

-Cállate, no sabes nada –se acercó a él y lo asió del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos, muy de cerca, tan cerca que Milliardo pudo sentir su respiración, también sintió algo extraño, se dio cuenta que su enemigo le atraía, Heero Yuy le gustaba- Mi gato fue asesinado por tu estúpida hermana ¿Qué comparas? Tu perro era viejo, estaba por morir

-Te equivocas –respondió enojado, olvidándose por segundos de aquella extraña atracción hacia su enemigo- Por error Bob comió del veneno que Relena usó para tu gato, eso lo mató –confesó abrumado, casi a punto de romper a llorar, Heero lo soltó y se apartó de él, meditando en esas palabras- ¿Puedes entenderme? Porque yo sí te entiendo, siento lo que tu sientes –afirmó de nuevo-

-Vete de mi casa, no me importa lo que le pasó a tu estúpido perro, no me importa tu estúpida hermana, no me importas tú, no me importa nada –colérico como jamás Milliardo lo vio, Heero se apartó bruscamente y por completo, entrando de lleno a la cocina, Milliardo lo siguió con la mirada, lo observó abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza- ¿No has oído? Vete –dijo enojado, intentó abrir la lata de cerveza pero Milliardo se acercó rápido a él y se la arrebató, haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero Heero no se mostró sorprendido aunque lo estaba-

-No bebas, puedo darme cuenta que te destruyes –afirmó Milliardo y Heero casi se rio de él, pero se mantuvo sereno, serio y amargado como siempre- He pasado estos días deprimido, veo que tú también, aunque lo expresas de manera diferente

-¿Qué te importa? –preguntó molesto-

-Mucho –respondió exaltado- Y ni siquiera sé por qué. Es algo que no me puedo explicar –tampoco pudo explicar como es que sus pies se movían como si tuvieran vida propia o como si su cerebro de repente lo estuviera desobedeciendo, el caso es que Milliardo se acercó a Heero y sin pensárselo lo agarró fuertemente por la cintura, cerrando sus ojos en el acto y le robó un beso, haciéndolo abrir los ojos amplio, haciéndolo mirar hacia la nada, con las pupilas desorbitadas, por primera vez Heero Yuy mostraba un signo de debilidad, pero fue momentáneo, como pudo empujó con fuerza a Milliardo, alejándolo de él

-Maldito enfermo –dijo enojado, pero más que eso, asustado, aunque no lo quería mostrar, él no era gay ni nada parecido. Milliardo se incorporó y acomodó sus ropas, se atrevió a mirarlo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Perdón –salió secamente de su boca-

-Vete de mi casa, vete de una vez –dijo enojado-

-No puedo –respondió con ligereza, mirando sus ojos profundamente azules-

-¿Qué diablos? –casi murmuró, avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió –Lárgate –dijo muy enojado-

-Desde hace días, éste pensamiento me está obsesionado –confesó con mirada perdida, caminando hacia la puerta, Heero lo miró con desconfianza, ese sujeto estaba loco, perdido en sí- La idea de verte, la necesidad de verte, el deseo de verte –confesó abrumado, como pudo llegó hasta la puerta y la cerró ante el asombro de Heero, estaba petrificado, nunca le había pasado nada similar, aunque sus nervios eran de acero la situación lo estaba superando-

-Estás loco, llamaré a la policía –dijo con amenaza pero cuando quiso caminar Milliardo lo agarró con tanta fuerza de la muñeca que lo lastimó, pero Yuy no emitió sonido de dolor, sus cejas se fruncieron- Suéltame

-No puedo – pausó un poco- Me gustas, te deseo –dijo aturdido, casi sin sentirse dueño de él mismo, Heero lo miró con odio pero cuando intentó protestar, Milliardo lo empujó con fuerza contra la puerta, haciéndola sonar por el golpe-

-No me toques –dijo Heero enojado cuando Milliardo le puso las manos encima, tocándole sus partes nobles, por encima del pantalón, en tanto su boca se atrevió a buscar la piel sobre su hombro, el amargado Yuy tenía una camisa sin mangas, así tenía el campo libre- Suéltame –aunque no era débil, la fuerza de Milliardo era mayor, además su cuerpo era más alto y pesado, así que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo vanos-

-Tal vez Bob lo sabía, por eso se paraba frente a tu casa, quería que yo me fijara en ti –dijo con tono obsesivo, Heero confirmó que su enemigo estaba loco- Él quería que fueras mío –con fuerza jaló la camisa de Heero y la arrancó de su cuerpo, con tanta facilidad que Heero comprobó la fuerza que poseía su vecino, quiso oponerse, pero fue inútil, Milliardo le besaba y mordisqueaba el hombro, una mano le agarraba las manos y la otra bajaba a su pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo-

-Maldito asqueroso, suéltame –con acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Heero levantó su pierna y quiso darle un rodillazo a Milliardo, pero no pudo, sin embargo si pudo darle un puntapié en la espinilla, logrando que lo soltara, Heero aprovechó para alejarse de él, corriendo hacia el jardín, pero Milliardo se incorporó rápidamente y corrió tras él, atrapándolo cuando intentaba abrir la puerta con la llave, la intención de Heero era escapar saltando a otra casa-

-No te permitiré huir, la última voluntad de Bob debe ser cumplida –dijo de modo obsesivo otra vez, Heero quiso golpearlo pero solo logró rozarle la cara-

-Te mataré –amenazó Heero, pero Milliardo no se estaba con juegos, así que lo agarró con violencia de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que Heero cayó al suelo, pero eso lo aprovechó para darle una patada con fuerza a Milliardo, tumbándolo al suelo, en eso Heero aprovechó para ponerse de pie pero antes de dar un paso Milliardo estiró su mano y le agarró de la pantorrilla, jalándolo. Ahora los dos estaban en el suelo, Heero intentó arrastrarse pero Milliardo lo jaló con fuerza, no lo dejó avanzar a pesar de que Heero lo pateaba con su otro pie

-Serás mío –dijo enojado, si Heero no quería por las buenas entonces sería por las malas, él no defraudaría a Bob-

-No –susurró asustado Heero, nunca imaginó vivir algo así, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, Milliardo se incorporó a su altura y agarró las manos de Heero, agarrándolas con fuerza por las muñecas, a los lados de su cabeza, le atacó el cuello con fuertes besos y chupetones, Heero levantaba sus pies tratando de librarse, sin poder lograrlo

Milliardo saboreaba su piel, extasiado con su sabor, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía su vecino sin bañarse pero no se notaba, su sabor era exquisito. Cedió las manos de Heero a una sola de sus manos y la otra le desabrochó el pantalón, ante el horror de Heero lo bajó hasta su cadera, él pataleó para librarse y lo logró, pero Milliardo le soltó las manos y se apresuró en bajarle los pantalones, Heero se puso en cuatro para levantarse pero Milliardo lo jaló de la ropa interior y lo tumbó de nuevo al suelo, quitando la ropa antes que Heero se recuperara

Milliardo miró el cuerpo desnudo de Heero desde atrás y sonrió, que bien formado estaba aunque parecía muy delgado, vio como su vecino logró ponerse de pie e intentó correr, pero Milliardo también se levantó y lo alcanzó, lo agarró del cabello y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, Heero agarró la mano de Milliardo que le agarraba el cabello y quiso librarse, pero no pudo

-Será más doloroso si no cooperas –dijo Milliardo apesadumbrado, nunca antes había cometido violación, pero Heero Yuy era una tentación irresistible, su Bob lo había puesto en su camino, estaba seguro de eso-

-Asqueroso –dijo nervioso, pero aunque Milliardo percibió su miedo no le importó, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó el hombro, después la espalda, jaló con fuerza de su cabello hasta que la cabeza de Heero se hizo hasta atrás, chocando con el hombro de Milliardo, así él aprovechó para apoderarse de sus labios, Heero los apretó, no se lo iba a permitir, pero la insistente lengua de Milliardo lo doblegó por segundos hasta que reaccionó, no podía besar a su futuro violador, no podía-

Milliardo lo soltó y le abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de deseo al oído, lamiéndole la oreja, tocándole el pecho desnudo, bajó luego una de sus manos y le agarró por delante, Heero se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de su enemigo, pero Milliardo lo comenzó a acariciar, contra su voluntad lo hizo endurecerse, Heero sintió placer por unos momentos, luego sintió repulsión, nunca antes un hombre lo tocó así

-Basta –pidió misericordia, pero Milliardo desobedeció, lo agarró con fuerza y lo tumbó al suelo, Heero todavía le daba la espalda- Déjame ir –suplicó sin sonar patético, pero no había vuelta de hoja para Milliardo, había tomado la decisión de tomarlo, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar-

Heero escuchó el cierre bajarse del pantalón de Milliardo e hizo un último esfuerzo por librarse, pero solo logró que su enemigo fuera más violento con él, Milliardo le agarró de los cabellos y empujó hacia abajo, la cara de Heero tocó el suelo con un poco de fuerza, su mejilla sobre la baldosa fría, era inevitable. Sintió la calidez de la ropa sobre su piel desnuda, Milliardo tenía el pecho sobre su espalda

-Eres mío –susurró Milliardo en la oreja de Heero, se apartó un poco y se acomodó detrás, Heero seguía con la cara sobre el suelo, sintió que Milliardo le agarraba la cadera con una mano y segundos después sintió la punta de su pene, entrando poco a poco, haciéndole sentir un dolor agudo en su entrada, luego el dolor fue insoportable cuando el miembro completo se deslizó dentro de él. Heero emitió un grito y apretó los dientes, no había esfuerzo que evitara lo inevitable, estaba perdiendo su virginidad en esa parte-

Milliardo sintió la exquisita estrechez de su vecino y enloqueció por completo, sin importarle lo mucho que lo estuviera lastimando lo embistió como si estuviera teniendo relaciones con alguien experimentado. Heero apretó los puños de ambas manos y evitó gemir para no darle la satisfacción a ese desgraciado. No había duda, estaban unidos, Milliardo embestía y embestía a Heero, gimiendo de placer, deseando que el momento fuera eterno. Se aferraba a sus caderas, ligeramente más levantadas que la espalda, con sus manos acarició la inclinación por instantes, luego volvió a sus caderas, usándolas para poder abalanzarse

Heero sintió el peor dolor de su vida, como si fuera a quemarse o a partirse, no sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que estaba siendo vejado por un idiota asqueroso y anti natural, a partir de ese día su vida jamás sería la misma, lo peor de todo es que por instantes ese dolor se estaba convirtiendo en un tortuoso placer, contra su voluntad, era algo que no controlaba, Milliardo se aferraba con fuerza a su carne, después se atrevió a agarrarle por adelante y satisfacerlo, mientras lo ultrajaba, embistiéndolo sin piedad, lo masturbaba, haciendo que ese placer culposo se incrementara

Milliardo sintió que no aguantaba más e indudablemente terminó por llenar a Heero, no intentó siquiera salirse, no le bastó con violarlo, también terminó dentro de él, humillándolo aún más, poco después logró que Heero también terminara y le llenara la mano, Milliardo se limpió con la lengua y todavía sujetándole las caderas a Yuy comenzó a salirse. Miró la espalda de Heero y supo lo que había hecho, ni siquiera se arrepentía, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, aunque fue deshonesto y brutal

-Heero –susurró embelesado y se atrevió a besarle la espalda, Heero cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí, pensando en lo que había sucedido, estaba aturdido, sintiendo aún los espasmos del acto. Milliardo se acomodó el pantalón y lo abrochó, ni siquiera se quitó ropa alguna, había violado vilmente a Heero Yuy y lo había disfrutado, aunque fuera enfermo y retorcido ¿lo había disfrutado Heero?

Milliardo miró la figura inmóvil de Heero, el rastro de su semilla que escurría por sus muslos, sintió pena pero seguía sin arrepentirse. Heero estaba con la mirada vacía, estaba muy enojado pero conmocionado ¿aquello había sucedido? Sentía como si se tratara del pasado distante, pero él estaba desnudo, acostado en el frío suelo y su cadera dolía, también su trasero, mucho más su trasero

-Di algo –pidió descaradamente Milliardo- Necesito oír tu voz

-Lárgate –dijo luego de un momento- Lárgate de mi casa enfermo –se puso de pie como pudo y sin mirar a Milliardo se alejó rumbo a la parte de arriba de su casa, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, por su mente ni siquiera pasó la idea de denunciar a su violador, después de todo tenía dentro de él la manera de comprobarlo, pero quizás no quiso, tal vez dentro de la oscuridad de su mente aquello le había gustado, o tal vez es que por su mente ya estaba pasando la idea de cómo vengarse de su asqueroso violador

Continuará

* * *

><p>Si leyeron hasta aquí, gracias :) nos vemos!<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

Disparity in Love

Historia 2. Como perros y gatos

- - - o - - -

Casi medio año había pasado desde el terrible suceso que llevó a un lindo y fiel perro a perder la vida. Hace tiempo, cuando Milliardo cometió su atroz crimen, salió de casa de Heero y llegó a la propia, con un sentimiento de vacío que lo carcomió, se sumió de nuevo en depresión, sin salir más que apenas para comer e ir al baño, se encerró en un extraño mutismo, hubiera preferido, en aquel entonces, que Heero lo odiara, pero él simplemente se alejó, subió a la parte de arriba de su casa sin mirarlo siquiera, esa imagen quedó grabado en la cabeza de Milliardo para siempre

Dejó su trabajo y debido a su aún peor indiferencia, su novia lo mandó por un tubo, le había soportado demasiado como para permanecer al lado de un aburrido depresivo, su hermana terminó también por cansarse de suplicarle perdón, un día simplemente se fue, dejó la casa para irse a vivir con su inútil y casi invisible novio, sin matrimonio de por medio. Sus padres estaban demasiado devastados y perturbados cuidando las apariencias y el qué dirán de la sociedad debido a lo que hizo Relena, que no prestaron atención de él, ni de la ruptura de su compromiso, de nada. Un buen día hicieron maletas y viajaron hacia Europa, sin boleto de retorno, sin saber si volverían, la humillación fue mucha y no la soportaron

La vieja casa de los Peacecraft apenas era más bonita que las demás del vecindario, la ayuda que antes daba la familia a la comunidad desapareció, así que la gente comenzó a decir de la famosa familia lo que realmente pensaba, ya no había motivo para ser hipócritas, el único que vivía ahí era el depresivo de Milliardo, que apenas si salía de casa, solo por lo necesario. Una semana después del horrible acto que cometió contra Heero, este simplemente desapareció, la casa se puso en venta y no volvió a saber nada de él, eso lo devastó, tanto que ahora era otro, no sabía siquiera en que momento se enamoró de él, porque así fue como pasó, Milliardo estaba enamorado de Heero, pero él desapareció sin que él pudiera seguirle el rastro

- - - o - - -

El timbre de la enorme casa sonó, desde hace semanas que no había servidumbre, todo mundo lo había abandonado, así que Milliardo fue abrir, pero no había nadie tras la puerta, pero abajo, frente a sus pies estaba un sobre cerrado, lo cogió y lo miró fijo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la sala, lo abrió con un cutter y sacó el contenido, era una carta, escrita en ordenador, ni siquiera con la mano, Milliardo leyó en voz alta como si hubiera alguien con él

-Sí aún no has olvidado, encuéntrame, te estaré esperando –adjunto a tan extrañas palabras una dirección, debajo de ella una figura que Milliardo reconoció como una huella de gato, no pudo sino pensar en Heero, no podía tratarse de nadie más. Sonrió con vehemencia- Te volveré a ver –sonrió más, sin pensar en consecuencias, sin sospechar nada, la nota no decía siquiera alguna hora o día, era una invitación abierta y él estaba más que contento, volvería a ver a Heero y a su mirada profunda

- - - o - - -

Ante él estaba un edificio, aparentemente normal, lleno de departamentos, la zona no era residencial pero saltaba de buen gusto a la vista, Milliardo sonrió, estaba a punto de estar frente a Heero de nuevo, después de medio año sin saber de él, avanzó hacia la entrada, confiado en que todo estaba bien, de pronto algo lo detuvo, no supo exactamente qué, solo sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta recorrerle la espina dorsal, terminando en su coxis, luego oscuridad, no supo de él.

Abrió los ojos, confundido y sediento, intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad a medias que le rodeaba, sintió rápido sus muñecas sostenidas por algo que le apretaba, eran sogas y le quemaban la piel, él estaba desnudo, lo supo cuando sintió frío. Tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo habían secuestrado, estaba amarrado en una habitación casi oscura en su totalidad, estaba de pie y las sogas que lo amarraban colgaban de una viga en el techo, apretó las manos y tiró hacia abajo, pero era imposible, estaba muy bien amarrado

-¿Alguien? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero? Me pudro en él, le daré todo el que quiera –dijo al aire aunque estaba seguro que alguien lo observaba. No hubo respuesta pero no se resignó- Por favor, déjeme ir –suplicó desesperado- Tengo sed, necesito agua, por piedad –no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero sentía una sed feroz-

Un maullido lo sobresaltó, esperaba la presencia de una persona, no de un gato, pero para su sorpresa, justo entre sus piernas pasó un gato, caminaba sobre el suelo como si nada, sin percibir la horrible situación, aunque claro, era un gato ¿Qué esperaba?

¿Un gato?

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, que lo hubieran citado ahí no era coincidencia, menos que justo al estar frente al edificio alguien lo hubiera noqueado y mucho menos que precisamente fuera un gato el animal que acompañaba la escena

-Heero, sal de ahí, cobarde –dijo enojado ¿Qué tontería era esa? Aunque admitía que estaba asustado, podía intuir lo que pasaba

-Ahora yo soy el cobarde –escuchó al fin la voz de Heero, entre la sombra, después salió como si nada, encarándolo, Milliardo lo miró, seguía tan atractivo como siempre, sonrió al verlo, olvidándose por segundos que estaba atado e indefenso-

-¿Qué pretendes? Déjame ir, yo jamás te amarré –dijo asustado-

-Lo sé –no pudo sonreír, en cambio lo miró fijo, se acercó a él y estiró su mano, le acarició la mejilla- Es solo que gracias a ti descubrí ciertas cosas que desconocía –explicó-

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –preguntó intrigado-

-Cosas que me gusta hacer –por fin sonrió, y era la primera vez en muchos años que Milliardo lo vio sonreír, no había evidencia alguna dentro del barrio donde él aun vivía, que Heero Yuy, el amargado, hubiera sonreído- Me debatí como loco pero no pude resistirme, aquella vez, me gustó. Detesto que me hayas hecho descubrirlo- lo miró enojado y le propinó una bofetada, Milliardo no se quejó, lo miró fijo

-¿Descubriste que eres un enfermo malnacido? ¿Qué amas el sado? –preguntó dolido, no sabía si con él o con el propio Heero. Su enemigo a muerte no pudo sonreír, lo miró atento, con dosis de desprecio y otro tanto de deseo. Milliardo sintió que las piernas le temblaban- ¿Qué vas hacerme?

-Devolverte el favor, con intereses –fue su respuesta, seca y sin emociones, salvo las que mostraba su mirada, deseaba a ese desgraciado que lo desvirgó hace unos meses, Milliardo tragó saliva, no es que no hubiera sido pasivo nunca, es que temía que Heero ni siquiera lo violara, que quizás le diera por usar algo en sustitución, Milliardo jamás había usado objetos-

-¿Valen algo mis súplicas? –preguntó inútilmente como último recurso, Heero negó y se alejó de él, Milliardo suspiró, aterrado, quería librarse, pero las sogas rozaban su piel y se enterraban en la carne, eso ardía mucho

Heero regresó, vistiendo su ropa por completo, pero sus manos además de guantes de hule tenían un vibrador, un látigo de tres cabezas y un aparato que hizo temblar a Milliardo, era un transmisor de corriente eléctrica ¿Qué pretendía ese loco?

-No sabes cuanto te desprecio –miró con recelo a su presa, Milliardo vio dolor en la mirada de Heero y le sostuvo la mirada-

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No soy un asesino, te lo dije, devolveré tu favor –se acercó a él, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, se acercó un poco más y con su lengua lamió el otro lado, Milliardo sintió algo agradable con eso, pero no lo demostró- Te portaste muy mal –dijo con tono desquiciado, agarró con fuerza el látigo y lo estrelló contra la mejilla que le lamió, por la humedad el golpe se sintió más fuerte, Milliardo jadeó-

-Maldito –dijo enojado, aquello dolió pero a Heero no le importaba-

-Cállate –dijo también enojado, agarró de nuevo el látigo y lo estrelló otra vez contra su mejilla, enseguida la otra, Milliardo jadeó otra vez por el dolor- Muy hombre al abusar de mí ¿no? Ahora resiste –dijo toscamente-

Heero dejó el rostro hermoso de Milliardo y propinó varios golpes en el pecho, dio vuelta y le siguió la espalda, mirando como su antiguo vecino apretaba las manos sobre la soga, estas se tensaban desde la parte de arriba, pero la viga era resistente y Milliardo más, eso satisfizo a Heero, al menos no se desmayaría, no aún

-Lo has hecho bien –observó satisfecho, Milliardo le dedicó una mirada de compasión, eso molestó a Heero, Milliardo debía odiarlo tanto como él lo odiaba- Te crees superior a mí, crees que eres más fuerte que esto, que yo no pude pero tú sí, eso crees –dijo enojado, más enojado de lo que estuvo siempre, Milliardo lo observó en silencio, así que Heero agarró el transmisor de corriente y ante la mirada de temor de Milliardo, lo arrimó hacia el pecho de su enemigo, descargando una corriente pequeña en uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo gritar, el otro corrió la misma suerte-

-No, por favor –suplicó agotado, casi sudando, aquello fue intenso y parece que Heero había disfrutado viéndolo sufrir-

-¿Me detengo? ¿Así como hiciste tú? –preguntó enojado, no tuvo piedad y descargó dos veces más sobre cada lado, Milliardo gritó y gimió de dolor, pero Heero se dio cuenta que no solo fue eso, había logrado endurecerlo- Mentiroso, tu boca dice que pare, pero tu cuerpo responde diferente –se burló y Milliardo por fin abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo y entendió, pero aquello fue un acto reflejo, él no disfrutaba eso, tenía miedo, más pavor que antes-

-Basta, te lo imploro –lo miró con horror, pero cansado, como si fuera a desmayarse-

-No hasta que me sienta satisfecho –respondió sin emoción y tomó de nuevo el vibrador, Milliardo entendió que su suposición fue cierta, Heero utilizaría un artefacto y eso no le gustó, habría preferido ser violado por él, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, pero Heero decidió ir más allá con su venganza- No sabes el horror que viví tratando de negar que aquella vez fue algo "especial" –advirtió-

-Lo lamento, estaba cegado, el dolor de perder a Bob, la ilusión de pensar que su misión fue que te conociera, el deseo ardiente que nació en mí por ti, fui un idiota, no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos concédeme la indulgencia –suplicó dolido-

-No puedo –respondió perdido- No hasta verte sufrir un poco, después, quizás…

-¡Por favor! –gritó cuando Heero fue hacia atrás, lo sintió a su espalda, luego, sin preparación ni nada que ayudara, Heero introdujo en Milliardo el artefacto, casi en su totalidad, sin previo aviso lo prendió, Milliardo apretó otra vez la soga y gimió-

-¿Te gusta? –dejando el artefacto hacer su trabajo, Heero volvió a golpear un par de veces a Milliardo, mirando como su miembro reaccionaba, un chorro delgado de saliva corrió por la boca de Milliardo, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo agradable que se comenzaba a sentir, salvo por el dolor de los golpes, el vibrador no era tan mala idea, pero su error fue dejar que Heero lo notara- Degenerado, lo disfrutas –dijo molesto, agarró el látigo otra vez y lo descargó sobre sus partes nobles, Milliardo abrió amplio los ojos y gritó de dolor-

-Dios mío, basta –gritó asustado, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, su gesto distorsionado excito a Heero, hasta entonces no se había sentido así-

-¿Pides que pare? ¿Me detengo? ¿Lo hiciste tú? Dímelo –gritó furioso-

-Piedad

-Eres una basura –dijo enojado, agarró el látigo y golpeó de nuevo aquellas partes, el dolor de Milliardo fue insoportable, se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que se sacó sangre, ella corrió por los extremos de sus labios, las lágrimas lo acompañaron y por primera vez Heero sintió culpa- Sabes que te lo mereces –se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, luego le agarró un mechón de cabello y lo jaló, acercando su rostro, Milliardo lo miró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pronto acabará, no temas –sonrió de lado, casi demencialmente, acercó el descargador de corriente y lo colocó en su parte íntima, entre la punta y el resto del tronco, descargó sin piedad el nivel más alto

Milliardo gritó con horror y extraño placer doloroso, como si una descarga le invadiera la parte baja de su espalda y le atravesara las entrañas, un copioso y largo chorro de semen salió de él, por su boca escurrió saliva y sus ojos se tornaron hacia arriba, las rodillas le temblaron y todo su cuerpo sucumbió, las sogas en las muñecas se enterraron con más fuerza cuando su cuerpo flaqueó hacia abajo, incluso la viga tembló. Heero miró admirado la escena, se sintió tan excitado que sintió miedo de él mismo, Milliardo se veía tan deseable así

El vibrador cayó al suelo poco después, aún prendido, Heero se acercó a él y lo apagó, miró el cuerpo de Milliardo que aún se estremecía, presa de placenteros espasmos, se mordió los labios, queriendo evitar lo inevitable, pero no pudo, se acercó a él, agarró el rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó, Milliardo apenas podía sostener su cabeza erguida, así que no fue difícil para Heero hacerlo, lo besó apasionadamente, Milliardo intentó acoplarse, besarlo también, pero estaba débil, poco después se desmayó por fin, había sido demasiada tortura para él.

- - - o - - -

Abrió los ojos y el sonido de agua caer le llamó la atención, ¿ahora dónde estaba? Se fijó bien y miró una habitación, él estaba sobre la cama, su cuerpo aún mullido y maltrecho, producto de los golpes, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Quiso sentarse y no pudo, dolía, sobre todo su espalda, su parte baja, los pies y piernas era lo menos adolorido

-Despertaste –dijo Heero al salir del baño, Milliardo dejó de oír el agua, miró a su antiguo vecino con recelo, ¿le hablaba así nomás? Como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no tenía derecho a reclamar, él hizo lo mismo cuando lo violó-

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Medio día –respondió rápido y se acercó a la cama- Levántate, el baño está listo –dijo como si nada, Milliardo lo miró con odio, pero no reclamó, necesitaba un baño, lo ansiaba. Se dejó ayudar por el depravado de Heero, su enemigo le había preparado un baño en tina, con sales minerales, ya que seguía desnudo solamente entró, sintiendo alivio pero a la vez ardor al sentir el agua sobre sus heridas, evitó quejarse para no darle gusto al desgraciado- Ahí hay toallas, en la habitación dentro del ropero hay ropa de tu talla, estaré abajo, si tienes hambre bajas, estaré en la cocina –dio media vuelta y quiso marcharse-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que puedo escapar

-No me importa, eres libre de hacerlo, ya me vengué –respondió moviendo los hombros hacia arriba y se marchó, Milliardo se confundió, no sabía que diablos pasaba. Pero incluso con sus dudas se bañó, con calma, despacio, sin pensar en nada, trataba de no recordar, la experiencia con Heero fue atemorizante y dolorosa, pero también placentera, tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida y fue gracias a una simple descarga eléctrica. Sonrió sin proponérselo, recordó que al final se besaron, y esa fue quizás la mejor parte de todo

Se vistió tal como Heero sugirió y bajó, al bajar todas las escaleras estaba la sala, ahí había gente, cuatro en total, quizás amigos de Heero, los cuatro giraron la cabeza hacia él, todos eran tan apuestos como su enemigo. Uno de ellos tenía rasgos orientales, otro era rubio, uno poseía una larga cabellera amarrada en una trenza y el otro tenía un peculiar corte de cabello. Los miró pero no prestó atención, ellos lo miraron como se mira a una piedra sin chiste, no hicieron caso de él, continuaron en lo suyo, Milliardo fue a la cocina, Heero guardaba cosas, supuso que ya habían comido, él y sus extraños amigos. Heero no volteó pero supo que era él

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó como si nada, Milliardo lo miró con hostilidad- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esos de allá afuera? ¿Quiénes son? ¿saben lo que me hiciste? –preguntó enojado-

-No saben nada –respondió secamente- Son vecinos, buenos vecinos –lo miró por fin, volteándose hacía él- No como otros –volvió a mirarlo como en el pasado, con recelo, Milliardo suspiró-

-¿Aún no superas a Michi? Tienes nuevo gato ¿no? –preguntó con poca curiosidad, Heero de nuevo alzó los hombros-

-Quien sabe –respondió indiferente-

-Dime por qué lo hiciste –preguntó molesto-

-Para vengarme, te lo dije

-No eso, dime por qué me besaste en la boca –preguntó más claro-

-Dímelo tú, acababa de humillarte y violarte, es más extraño que tú me besaras a mí –se miraron a los ojos con odio infinito-

-Porque te amo ¿no es claro? No estaría hablando contigo así nomás, como si nada hubiera pasado, soy capaz de perdonarte y dejarme humillar de nuevo –respondió temblando, no sabía si por coraje, miedo o por vergüenza. Heero lo miró fijo, no sabía que pasaba, pero no se sintió sorprendido, quizás incluso hasta lo esperaba-

-Eres un masoquista

-Y tú un maldito sádico –respondió sonriendo, se sintió emocionado, una parte oscura y extraña de él estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado-

-Te puedo enseñar –sonrió también, aunque en él era más extraño, Milliardo se acercó a él y se besaron con violencia y pasión, afuera el murmullo de la televisión y de los amigos de Heero les importó muy poco, se abrazaron mientras compartieron intimidad con la boca, su extraño desencuentro había tenido satisfactorios resultados.

- - - o - - -

El pleito no se hizo esperar cuando decidieron vivir juntos, Heero ya tenía un gato, pero Milliardo deseaba conseguir un perro, poco le importó que su amante protestara, él se compró el perro y punto, pero su perro no soportaba a su gato y viceversa, la casa todos los días era un caos, lleno de pleitos y discusiones, entre los animales y los dueños de esos animales, pero por la noche, cuando la luna abrasaba la ciudad, las mascotas debían dormir afuera, mientras sus dueños, peor que dos animales, se demostraban mutuamente cuan salvajes e insanos se puede llegar a ser cuando tu vida de pareja es como los pleitos entre perros y gatos.

FIN

* * *

><p>Muy extraño ¿cierto? Se me fueron las patas con el sado, creo, jiji, ¿Qué les pareció al final? Díganme sus opiniones, gracias!<p> 


End file.
